User talk:TantrumDog
Welcome to Wikitroid! TantrumDog, welcome! Hello and let me be the first to welcome you to Wikitroid, the fan-based Metroid resource. I hope you like the place and choose to join us in our work. Here are a few good links for newcomers: *Internal pages: **Community Portal **the Administrator's Noticeboard for contacting an admin **Live public internet chat channel (IRC - Internet Relay Chat) **The Help Desk **Image Policy **All help pages *External Wikipedia pages: **How to edit a page **Editing, policy, conduct, and structure tutorial **Picture tutorial **How to write a great article I hope you enjoy editing here and being a Wikitroid member! By the way, you can sign your name on Talk and vote pages using three tildes, like this: ~~~. Four tildes (~~~~) produces your name and the current date. If you have any questions, ask me on my talk page. Happy editing! — ChozoBoy http://metroid.wikia.com ADMIN (Talk/ ) 05:42, November 27, 2009 (UTC) Thanks for the compliment! Why thanks for the compliment Danie! You're welcome BUT don't steal my popcorn Chris. TantrumDog 04:56, December 11, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Whatever! CHICKENWINNER 04:58, December 11, 2009 (UTC)CHICKENWINNER Geez Chris I've only edited like, 5.7 pages. TantrumDog 08:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog POV Policy Hey there TantrumDog. I just wanted to bring the POV Policy, which essentially states that, unless otherwise noted, all articles are to be written as if the Metroid universe were real, i.e., in-universe. Therefore, battle guides, game tips, and the like are not allowed on articles. The policy page itself has more info. Thanks, [[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 06:44, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Fine thanx then... TantrumDog 06:47, December 12, 2009 (UTC)Tantrumdog Images Policy Ok, seriously? You've been banned once already and you haven't learned read warnings? I point to one on the that reads in rather large text: "Please read the Image Policy in its entirety BEFORE uploading an image.", yet it's obvious that you have not. In particular, you uploaded images without copyright tags and uploaded "off-topic" images, both of which are image policy violations. You didn't even take the clue that two previous off-topic image uploads of yours were deleted, and there is simply no excuse for ignoring that and the rather large warning. Therefore, this is your final warning. If you again violate the Image Policy, which I recommend you read before again uploading any images, you will be (again) blocked from editing Wikitroid. Please remember that repeat offenders, like yourself, generally receive longer blocks each time they are blocked, until the blocks are permanent. I'm going to be blunt, you should really get a clue. Read directions and warnings before submitting edits, or performing any action for that matter. And didn't you stop to think why two of your image uploads were deleted, or at least check Recent Changes or the for the deleting administrator's reason? As for the images in question, I have tagged your two valid image uploads, :File:Wii Metroid Prime 3 Corruption Dark Samus.jpg and File:Boss slench4.jpg, with the proper licensing tags, however, you must do this yourself when you upload your images, lest you risk being blocked again. The instructions and guidelines for image copyright tagging are, of course, found on the Image Policy. As always, if you have any questions, you may ask on my talk page, via , or to ask any other active administrators. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:48, December 12, 2009 (UTC) Dude you're kind of mean... fine then. TantrumDog 08:24, December 13, 2009 (UTC) TantrumDog Block (2) } Message left by: --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) |} There are simply no excuses for this one. The image you most recently uploaded, File:MPH Sylux thm.jpg, has been deleted due to lack of a licensing tag, and because you obviously can't be counted on to follow rules, you have been blocked. Of course, if you had simply listened to my warning, none of this would be happening. You have no one to blame but yourself. As for me being mean, it's called the real world. Let's take a real world example, say driving. No matter how unfair you think the rules are, a police officer isn't going to give you warnings like I have - they will simply ticket you, and by this time you probably would have your license suspended. Also, insulting me on your userpage (among other places), no matter how subtly, isn't helping your case. Speaking of your userpage, I have protected it from editing for five weeks (i.e., so that the protection lasts two weeks beyond your block) to hopefully redirect you to developing articles. You seem to be more focused on developing your userpage instead of the wiki. Unfair? Perhaps, but if it's the only way to get my message across, so be it. If, however, you can, in the form of a written response, prove to me that you will follow the rules and spend more time working on articles, I may reduce or remove entirely the block, userpage protection, or both. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 20:44, December 15, 2009 (UTC) Dear FastLizard4, I apologise for my unprecedented and undiscrete behaviour AND ignorance of Wkitroid's policies. I PROMISE to be more aware of policies and such of Wikitroid, and will stick to editing articles rather than promoting myself on the wiki. So PLEASE reduce/remove the bans imposed on my account. PLEASE. Thanks for reading if you did. And Merry Christmas even though you've ruined mine because I did something wrong. TantrumDog 04:54, December 19, 2009 (UTC)TantrumDog Removing content from talk page TantrumDog, the reason content is kept on pages in spite of the fact that they may "clog up space" is for archival purposes and such pages are often useful as references. Discussions should not be removed for any reason. Block messages are no exception, and seeing that you've removed content in the past and been told not to as well, you should have stopped with this a long time ago. Please do not remove any further content. Also, I'll be restoring as much of the deleted text as I can find. Thanks, RA 1 20:19, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Warning (again?) Skipping the formalities of "Do I have to talk to you about this '''again'?", the text you added in this edit violates the POV Policy. Also, you're forgetting to sign your edits.... --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :I'm really sorry. What do you mean again? I know I have to sign in but the fact is actually present in the game. Anyway sorry for the trouble I'm just not very good forgive me. TantrumDog 01:02, January 6, 2010 (UTC)TantrumDog ::TantrumDog, please click on the following link: Wikitroid:POV Policy. You have to ''sign your comments (not log in, which is completely different) by adding ~~~~ to the end of your post without putting ~~~~TantrumDog. You are not going to be forgiven given your failure to follow the policies that we have linked you to. Continual failure to follow these policies may result in you being permanently banned. RA 1 01:23, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :::Very merciful RAN1 lol. Not as an insult just a joke. Hope it isn't too indiscrete. Sorry again. TantrumDog 01:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::::TantrumDog, you honestly aren't making sense. Also, banning is not something to be joked about, which you fail to understand. RA 1 01:31, January 6, 2010 (UTC) OK no more jokes I'm sorry. Really sorry I will try to stick to the rules this time. TantrumDog 01:34, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :No. You have apologized quite a number of times, and yet after each one, you continue to break the rules. Your knack for this is becoming quite unacceptable. I am giving you an indefinite amount of edits and time, to prove yourself. Until this edit count has been exceeded, and the time limit has been reached, I will be closely observing your actions, if you show one more, single, example of breaking Wikitroid's POV Policy, or any Policy for that matter, I can assure you, I will personally ban you from editing this wiki, permanently. Is that understood? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 01:52, January 6, 2010 (UTC) I don't get what the edit count is... could you explain? TantrumDog 01:57, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :You have a certain amount of edits you must perform on this wiki, and a certain amount of time you must wait, before you will be trusted again. If you reach the Edit amount before the Time is up, you still must wait until it is up. And if Your time is up before you reach the edit count you must still get to that edit count, regardless. So you must both reach the time limit without any problems and reach the edit amount without any problems. Both must be achieved before you can be trusted again. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:05, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Where do you find the edit count though? I told you I'M REALLY bad at this... And what is the edit limit and time limit? TantrumDog 02:08, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :TantrumDog, the edit limit and time limits are both indefinite / infinite. And the edit count of any user can be found as the number shown to the right of the user name on their user or talk pages. It will read "(# of edits) edits since (date joined)." 'RA 1''' 02:13, January 6, 2010 (UTC) tHanks and I hope I can regain your trust. TantrumDog 02:14, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Yes, and I personally know the limit for both the time and edits. But you will not until you have reached them. Understood? [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:16, January 6, 2010 (UTC) NOW I get it. Thanks and I hope we can be mates. TantrumDog 02:17, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :Just keep in mind. One more rule broken, and you will be banned. [[User:Piratehunter|'''''Pi''r''at''e''hu''n''te''r]]{'ADMIN'} (Talk• •Logs) 02:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) What if I REALLY forgot or accidentally did something wrong? TantrumDog 02:21, January 6, 2010 (UTC) :You'd better hope you don't... I have '''zero' patience for matters such as this. I personally do not care why. If it happens, period, you will be banned. [[User:Piratehunter|''P''ir''a''te''h''un''t''er'']]{'''ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 02:27, January 6, 2010 (UTC) ::To be honest, I'm running out of patience myself. To add a note to what Piratehunter said, every time you are banned, it is for a longer time than the previous ban. Your first ban was for one week, your second ban for three weeks, and the length of your third ban will likely be five weeks or so, but that's up to whichever admin actually blocks you. Please keep this in mind. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 00:20, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Thanks people. I'll adhere to the rules as much as I can. TantrumDog 04:50, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Re: Movie Hello TantrumDog, it's Tuckerscreator. In response, yes, I am making a Metroid film but it is NOT a machinima, it is an actual script intended for theaters. so no, I can't help out.[[User:Tuckerscreator|'Tuckerscreator']] 20:51, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Meh. Thanks anyway. I'm still a fan lol. TantrumDog 04:45, January 7, 2010 (UTC) re: MPH Yes, I am a Hunters player. I haven't gone online because I don't have the equipment. :( But my favorite hunter is Sylux and my code name is Xtermnator (took a lot of imagination ;). It was fun, but it had its downside in bosses and items. I haven't played it since I started ZM, though. Well, I got to get started on MP2 rooms (poor Roy :( ). I'll see ya 'round! [[User:The Exterminator|'''''The Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 14:58, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Yeah. Now someone notices. :P Ah well. Just so you know, don't worry about Agon, I've already got information on all the rest of the rooms, I just have to put it up here. --[[User:RoyboyX|''R''oy''b''oy'']][[User talk:RoyboyX|''X]] 15:09, January 16, 2010 (UTC) Thanks for replying man. Hmm... don't go on hotspots. It's better to get your own wifi connector, Exterminator. ZM? Metroid Zero Mission? Hey take a look at my Sylux and Metroid Other M theories... Yeah MPH is short on the adventure part of the Metroid series... TantrumDog 05:37, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Reply I'll see what I can do, but I doubt I'll get on for a long time (we're always behind). As for polls, here you go: The question goes here. Answer 1 Answer 2 Answer 3 Enjoy! [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 16:49, January 17, 2010 (UTC) *sigh* Remember, this is the sort of thing I want you to avoid; I'm sure there are far more professional ways of wording that message. Also, since you don't have very much longer to go anyway, I am unprotecting your userpage; hopefully, you won't abuse it. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 04:49, January 19, 2010 (UTC) For infoboxes, it shows you how to do it on its page. There's a bunch, but if you're looking for character, go here: Template:Infobox Character. [[User:The Exterminator|''The'' Exterminator]] {ADMIN} (talk • • • ) 02:05, January 25, 2010 (UTC) RE: Template unavailable? Could you be more specific about the problem? What button(s) you pressed, what computer platform/operating system/browser are you using, etc. Also, as a side note, remember that categories are not allowed on user pages, so remember to remove the category that those templates normally automatically add. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 07:03, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Rightyo I'll remove the categories soon if not now but I clicked Template and then clicked Template:infobox and when i clicked the template thing it said "this template is not available". TantrumDog 03:38, January 26, 2010 (UTC) And wait a minute by category what do you mean? Do you mean section heading type? I don't really remember adding a template only a poll. TantrumDog 03:40, January 26, 2010 (UTC) :Well, there's no Template:Infobox, so I'm not sure why you would be seeing that. Are you using the Rich Text Editor, and what Operating System and Internet browser are you using? Also, I mean categories by categories; most infobox templates automatically add one which must be removed from userpages. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 18:09, January 26, 2010 (UTC) I still don't get the category part but thanks for letting me know about the Infobox thing. I don't need it. TantrumDog 08:15, January 28, 2010 (UTC) RE: user deletion Firstly, it is technically impossible to delete a user account in any way. That's just the way it is. And it would appear you have no idea what vanishing actually is. First of all, despite being called the "right to vanish", it's really not a right at all. Well, sort of. There are actually two kinds of vanishing, the first of which is a right you may exercise at any time for whatever reason under any condition, even if under arbitration (such as the restrictions Piratehunter placed on you). The second kind of vanishing is not a right, and will only be extended to users in good standing. The first kind of vanishing is very simple: Simply leave. The "right" in right to vanish is to simply log out of your account forever and never to return. However, most users indicate on their userpage that they have retired, and this in no means prevents them from using other wikis; it simply means that they will stop using their account and have completely stopped editing on the one they chose to vanish on. The second type of vanishing, the one that isn't a right, involves administrators removing traces of you from the wiki, generally involving deleting all your userpages and subpages (but not your talk page) and administrators posing a brief note explaining that the user has vanished and requesting that other users not to refer to the vanished user anymore on-wiki (on Wikipedia, the account would also be renamed, but that's also technically impossible here; note that also your edits will not be deleted as a part of this process). In any circumstances, vanishing does not give you the right to return under a new identity. If you chose to vanish, you may only return under the same identity as the one you left. If you create a new username, even to get a "fresh start", you will be considered a sockpuppet, which generally results in a block. Also, you are not allowed to edit again as an anonymous IP address, as vanishing means that you as a person have left the wiki. Currently available to you is "simple" vanishing, since you're not exactly in good standing. You can read more about this on Wikipedia here. If you would like to vanish, indicate that you have retired on your userpage (you may chose to blank your userpage first, and you may wish to indicate whether (or not) you plan on potentially returning in the future), click the Log Out button, close the wiki's page, and remember that, since you have vanished, you should no longer edit. Simple as that. --[[User:FastLizard4|'FastLizard4']]{ADMIN} (Talk• •Logs) 08:28, January 31, 2010 (UTC)